


Prowl

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Hate Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran straightened his shredded top, the touch of feathery white fabric moving along his angelic, nearly bare chest as he started forward for Mukuro, and was left on a chase as he saw those legs move away from him like they were prepared to have him running. Another morning wasted out of class- never caught when he stalked his animal of choice, and longed for the scent of that pretty skin under him and drenched in sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowl

    Clench his hands around a narrow throat- watching the light bend under a body so frail when it appeared- slender yet alluring- weak yet powerful- potency breathing like fire. Dragon's breath with scaly skin whose scales with bruises and carved, porcelain, flesh.

    Bloodied lips- swollen from every savage bite- an act of a beast ripping him apart but leaving the bones and the meat for last as it was only fun to play with his food lying without fear of the knee spreading his legs apart.

    There was no tremble in his muscle, only his windpipe where he could laugh when thumbs pressed deeper into his neck like a threat edging in on the end of a leash formed like a black choker on his skin with an empty hook- uncollared with the tags that said who he belonged to even if it was only by the one he was only interested in when they forced him.

    Because they were sick- cruel, beautiful in a whole other way when wrapping their hands around his waist over the sheets that tangled and twisted around his form refusing to beg on his knees for liberty and affection he didn't need to get off anymore.

    Torture him- make him, pull his hair while you fucked him from behind because Mukuro Rokudo liked that. He loved to hear how those lips called him a slut when they teased him, wishing that mouth could even taste how good Mukuro was below the belt since his kisses were a bliss, and his love was untold, but getting him into bed was easy to pay off.

    Byakuran could lure him there, but he couldn't make him stay.

Maybe he looked like a mess, at least, never looking so perfect when his enemy took him home. His passion disgusting- smooth vanilla, a taste of decent breath and good looks that didn't deserve such demon intent with gorgeous eyes flashing by his neck when Mukuro let his hands trail up his torso, and all he did was arch forward playfully with a bite to his own, tattered, lip.

    Mukuro wanted him to hate him even more- a living, walking, disaster he could despise when he looked so hot and disheveled being wasted over thrusts driving deeper into him until he was holding back screams and pain with laughter meant to taunt the one who wished to destroy his perfection.

    Smudged eyeliner- bruised skin that looked so fine under concealer disguising wounds as love bites, hickeys, and romance so unfathomable that wanton girls dreamed of what it was like to lie with Mukuro Rokudo in bed at night when they eyed him over with desire, and he merely smirked like he were supposed to be proud of being hated so bad that he was wanted. His name on a hit list, and he'd been hit so many times-

    "I want to rip that cocky grin off your face," His demon spoke harshly, that sensual tone fueled with flames of anger when his hands threaded between navy blue, digging deep when his fist jerked his head back sharply, watching that face light up. "You whore."

    "Kinky," Mukuro could say freely, hands smoothing down his own thighs slowly like he were putting on a show that Byakuran could see from behind him where prowling eyes liked what they could see.

    Bruised face, bloodied lips like a copper gloss, and the fastenings of dark jeans sliding undone when Mukuro started them adamantly in a grin that never ceased.

    "Keep calling me names, and maybe it'll get you off." His voice shot back insults- knocking down that nasty ego- shredding his muzzled opinions that Byakuran viciously despised with every taunt and restrained sound that was choked out between the fingers trying to seal his lips with a palm fastening over his mouth whenever he dared speak. "Make a mess of your pretty, white-"

    "Would you rather I make your face the mess?"

    A sly smirk- licking over his teeth as dazzling white as the cum Byakuran implied he wanted him to drink like the whore he was going to be called from this moment onward- like the week before when he was merely a source of desperate release because he was a mouthy punk who couldn't stop from mouthing off to his "master."

    Make him sit- break him, bend him over a desk and just make him regret those words, but you can't. Mukuro would never break the way Byakuran wanted no matter how much punishment he enforced just because it was fun to watch him struggle between pleasure and pain with a gag in his pretty mouth and binds around those sleek wrists crossing and tightening when he would plunge deep into his ass without the worry that he'd ever break his precious toy.

    Sometimes, he liked to watch, the way he did now, over the shoulder of his grotesquely lovely lover as his hands moved over his entire length- touching himself slowly to the sounds of how Byakuran cooed over something he was repulsed by.

    His fingers running over his bare skin dreamily- breathing out a moan when he slipped along the slit and let his navy hair fall back in its loose ponytail- eyes opening to gentle slits while he stroked himself a little rougher because he knew he was being watched in such a shameless act for his play thing.

    He wanted to be dominated, but he wanted to play his dominator like a fiddle- ravaging them from the bottom up because there was no fun in giving up when he let someone else throw him down like a dog without a few wounding bites.

    Smooth hands could drown out the bliss- oozing down pale, soft, skin with their creeping touch that clung like scars to the sides of Mukuro's body that savoured the arrogance of self-pleasure- burning up in the glow of his own touch wandering up his length as he chewed apart the lips Byakuran couldn't kiss.

    His kisses were repulsive- disgustingly sweet like candy, and Mukuro hated anyone who tasted as fake as artificial syrups and saccharine hatred that seethed out from those bright teeth smiling against the line of his jaw when Mukuro would get what was coming to him soon enough.

And that smart mouth of his was what really got himself fucked, and thrashed around in the bed of his real enemy.

 

* * *

 

 

  
    Dawn was swift to come, eyes drooped, pushed behind concealer smoothly with placid flesh covered by bruises that didn't rear their hideous scene when light hit skin as beautiful as diamonds flecked by covert edges of delicate black lining dangerous eyes flashing out from under the swish of navy guarding the way his expression prowled down the hall.

    The catch of mismatched contacts making lavender ones flare up with mischief- daring to reveal the cravings again even when his prey slipped away that night- bold legs striding in the opposite direction as Mukuro seemed to care no less when someone caught his attention with a sly smirk. Their hand motioning him closer, and his head shook.

    "Pay me," His lips mouthed, tongue darting over his lower lip when those leather gloves pressed to his upper thighs teasingly, and he leaned against the wall a bit down from the student in white watching his every move with a wanton desire to get his revenge with whatever it took to make such a demon regret the teasing and snide attitude. "Make me," He mouthed now, body loose, bag sliding down his shoulder where he stood with the dorms around him and falling away as Byakuran wondered who would see him drag that monster into his room and make him pay.

    Byakuran straightened his shredded top, the touch of feathery white fabric moving along his angelic, nearly bare chest as he started forward for Mukuro, and was left on a chase as he saw those legs move away from him like they were prepared to have him running. Another morning wasted out of class- never caught when he stalked his animal of choice, and longed for the scent of that pretty skin under him and drenched in sweat.

    Mukuro Rokudo was sinful delight- painful, tragically hot when he fucked him and decided he would love nothing more than to have that whore sucking cum off his cock on his knees more than anything he could imagine.

    And when he thought of Mukuro, he never once thought of love.


End file.
